


The Blowing Bride

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/y6hzuemp--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--
Kudos: 1





	The Blowing Bride

[F4M] [Script Offer] The Blowing Bride [cheating] [blowjob] in a [wedding dress] [deepthroat] [dirty talk] [cum in my mouth] [swallow] [exes to lovers?] 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Synopsis: You know those coupons couples give one another as gifts? Redeem this for one foot rub, back massage, week of not doing dishes, that kind of thing. Well this bride is getting ready on her wedding day, when her ex shows up with a coupon she had given him when they were together… for a blowjob.

*Action*  
[Direction]  
Words in all caps indicate EMPHASIS, but not necessarily volume  
(SFX) All sound effects are optional

-Knock on door  
-Door open  
-Door close  
-Footsteps walking past  
-Fabric moving  
-Paper rustling  
-Paper ripping  
-Pants unbutton, unzip

\------------------------------------------------------------------

(Knock on door)  
[Your muffled voice can be heard from the other side of the door, seemingly agitated. Maintain some stress/tension throughout.]  
(Door open)  
[Shocked] Holy shit!  
[As you hug him] Oh my god, what are YOU doing here?  
Wow! What's it been? Two… three years?

[Head turned away as you speak to someone in the room, again agitated]  
It's my old boss, you don't know him. Are you on the phone with the caterer? Ask about the salmon thing.

[Back to the listener]  
Sorry, this wedding has turned into a complete fiasco.  
Talk? Um… kinda busy right now, if you couldn't tell.  
But let's catch up at the reception, ok?  
*Pause* Alone? Something wrong?

[Exasperated, giving up]  
*Heavy sigh* You know what?  
Actually  
I could use a break

[Turn your head to speak into the room again]  
I need a break!  
All of you get the fuck out!  
No, I'm not kidding  
I'll meet you downstairs  
Til then, leave me the fuck alone  
(Sets of footsteps walking past)  
Anything else comes up  
Bring it to my useless fiance  
And tell Shelby to switch with Katie

[To the listener] Sorry about that  
Come on in if you want to talk  
(Door close)

[You seem stressed out. Mouth dry, pacing back and forth, fanning yourself with your hands. These actions do not need to be reflected in the audio, but it might help to picture them]  
Look, before we get into  
...whatever you want to talk about, can you just--  
I need you to talk me down  
You were always good at that

I don't know, how did you always  
calm me down before?  
I just remember whenever I was stressed  
Talking to you would chill me out, so…  
Do your thing  
Work your magic

Listened? Let me vent?  
Really?  
No, you're right.  
I guess I don't really have anyone to talk to.  
Not about this.

What makes you think that would even help?  
[Incredulous] Oh, like you know me so well.  
I mean we haven't seen each other in years.  
Fine, but there’s not really a lot to say...

[Long spiraling rant, speaking normally at the start, then gradually talking faster and growing more and more hysterical to the point of tears by the end.]  
Like I know getting married is supposed to be stressful  
and this wedding is *Exasperated Sigh* no exception, I mean what a complete nightmare.  
And everybody gets cold feet, right?  
A little bit?  
But it's like, does EVery SINgle THING that goes wrong have to feel like a sign from the universe?  
Like the caterers with the salmon.  
I mean the level of sheer incompetence!  
And of course EVERYbody's got SOME kind of dietary restriction  
But do they call the caterer? Or the wedding planner?  
No! Of course not!  
**I** get a text. Or a call, or a rambling email about gluten, or dairy, or tree nut allergies  
and does this dish contain egg whites,  
like you can't google a fucking recipe, Susan???  
And my bridesmaids are in open mutiny!  
They're supposed to be my friends,  
my -you know- support system, but suddenly  
nobody wants to walk down the aisle with my  
fiancée's creepy fucking incel brother, but that's not even the real problem!  
The problem is public proposals are fucking bullshit!  
It's like coercion, or duress or something  
I mean you're basically being proposed to at gunpoint  
Except the gun is loaded with guilt and expectation and obligation  
Like he's got the ring in your face and you look around and at a whole restaurant full of strangers just staring at you  
And you blink and it's your whole family at your engagement party  
Then you turn around and it's all your friends at your bridal shower  
And who's your maid of honor? Strawberry champagne cake or red velvet?  
And of course you HAVE to pick out the exact perfect dress or all of civilization might collapse  
[Stress and rage give way to despair as you begin to come apart]  
And you're just inundated with a deluge of unending decisions so you don't ever have time to question if the first one, the one that started all this was even the right choice to begin with  
And it's too late now, because his Godmother flew in from fucking Belgium--

[You trail off as he hugs you, and you sob quietly into his chest. You're a little embarrassed at your display as you catch your breath and begin to speak, injecting awkward little laughs and sniffles]  
Thank you.  
I'm sorry, I'm getting mascara all over your suit  
This is supposed to be waterproof make-up

See? I told you there wasn't much to say *Laugh*  
[A laugh that feels as cathartic as the tears]  
No, thanks I'm okay.  
Everyone cries on their wedding day, right? *heh*  
You were right I just needed to vent  
I'll be fine

Hey, you know what would be great?  
A cigarette. You got one for me?  
[Shocked] What??? You????  
Since when?  
Wow, good for you!

Me? No, not for years now.  
The last one I had was a post-coital smoke with you.  
*Laugh* Yeah, deciding to only smoke after sex was a pretty big brain move.  
I'd either cut way back on cigarettes, or have way more sex *Laugh*  
Win/win, right?

Oh, right you wanted to talk about something?  
Sorry, I kinda hijacked the convo there.  
What's on your mind?  
Oh come on, spill it.  
Don't get shy on me now  
after I just completely embarrassed myself.  
You wanted to talk, so talk.

What's this?  
Um.. well, it LOOKS like a greeting card envelope.  
But you could have just put it with the other wedding gifts, so--  
Ok, I'm looking closer…

It's an OPEN envelope  
with YOUR name on it.  
Is that supposed to mean someth--  
Wait… that's MY handwriting

I recognize this!  
It's the birthday card I gave you.  
I had no idea what to buy you, so I--

[Moment of realization as his intentions dawn on you]  
*Laugh* You've gotta be fucking kidding me, right?  
You can't be serious.  
No, I'm not gonna open it, I know what it says.  
I wrote the damn thing.

Oh my god, you’re ACTUALLY serious…  
It's my wedding day!  
Are you out of your fucking mind?  
I cannot believe you actually thought  
you would just waltz in here with this and--  
Oh my god, fine I'll read it!  
Not like it makes a difference.  
This is SO not happening

(Paper rustling)  
Yeah, I know which part  
[Dismissively skimming] To the world’s greatest boss blahblahblah, happy birthday, yadda yadda  
[Reading form the pertinent section] In observance of the most sacred and time-honored tradition of the B-day BJ,  
this coupon is redeemable to me by you  
anytime, anywhere  
for one blowjob  
no questions asked, no expiration date

And you held on to this  
For like three years  
So you could come here and do this?  
And I'm supposed to what  
drop to my knees  
TWO HOURS before my WEDDING  
and blow you IN my WEDDING DRESS  
Unbelievable...

I mean I'll be the first to admit I did some crazy,  
filthy, slutty things with you, but this?  
I am NOT that person anymore.

A LOT has changed  
I finished my degree,  
I was RECRUITED for my job out of school  
-and if we were at the same firm, by the way, I'd be your boss-  
I have a house  
stock portfolio  
And a fucking fiancée!

I'm not that naive college intern anymore  
itching to have a tawdry office affair with her boss.  
I mean I look back on those times  
and I cannot believe how stupid and irresponsible I was  
Risking my career, my reputation  
Actually getting off on the thrill of it.  
The sneaking around  
I was such an idiot

Of course I remember the Christmas party.  
Against that flimsy door. *Incredulous laugh*  
The whole office just on the other side.  
Not being able to make a sound when all I wanted to do  
was scream my head off…  
still might be the hardest I’ve ever cum.

I know what you're doing.  
You think if you can get me talking about old times,  
and thinking about your *Deep Sigh* cock,  
that I'll get all horny and change my mind

No, I do not "miss it".  
Never.  
[Relenting] I mean sometimes.  
It's different with him.  
I'm not gonna answer that, why do guys always ask that?  
No, that doesn't not mean you're bigger, it means I won't answer that.  
That's not even what I'm talking about when I say it's different.  
Sex just isn't all that important to him.  
To us.  
I mean we do it, of course we do it, it's just not a huge focus.

With you and me, that's literally all we had.  
It wasn't a partnership like I have with him.  
It was just raw, physical lust.

[Gradually breathing heavier and speaking quieter throughout]  
There was nothing real to it, just  
Fire and… passion  
Desire and… urgent  
primal--*Kiss*

[You kiss, softly at first, then more deeply, moaning into his mouth. Continue kissing throughout]  
Give me that card.  
(Paper ripping)  
Hmm?  
That's what people do when you redeem a ticket, right?  
(Pants unbutton, unzip)  
(Fabric moving)

[You moan nostalgically as you first taste his cock, and continue to as you begin softly, slowly kissing and licking him.]  
Mmmm… god I've missed the taste of your cock

[You begin sucking his cock steadily increasing intensity throughout, adding dialogue wherever it fits best with your rhythm. Again, please feel free to cut lines you don’t enjoy, or ad lib your own.]

-I'm still such a whore for you. Only your cock can do this to me. Make me do something this slutty

-Do I look pretty in my wedding dress with your cock in my mouth? How does it feel to get sucked off by another man's bride?

-Are you gonna come to the ceremony? Watch me walk down the aisle with your cum in my stomach? Watch me marry another man knowing I you can still turn me into a filthy little slut whenever you want?

-Are you going to remember my voice moaning into your cock as you hear me recite my vows?  
Picture me kneeling in front of you in this same dress when I say "I do"?

-Are you gonna come to the reception too? And congratulate my new husband on such a beautiful blushing bride? *Laugh* You'll know exactly why I'm blushing.

-What are you gonna talk about when you meet my parents? Huh? How proud they must be of their precious little princess? Isn't that what you liked to call me?

-Do you think they'd be proud of how deep I can swallow your cock? How I can make it completely disappear all the way down my throat?

-Do I look like a princess in my wedding dress? Do I look pretty with my lips wrapped around you?

-Are you gonna congratulate my father? Shake his hand and smile while remembering all the times I called you Daddy

-Ooh you're really throbbing now! I forgot how much you love when I call you that. *Giggle* You're still my Daddy, right?

-Remember that when you meet him. How many times I moaned "Fuck me, Daddy" as you pounded my tight little pussy. Or screamed "Yes, Daddy" as you spanked my ass raw and pulled my hair. Or begged "Please, Daddy" for you to cum in my mouth

-Mmm, you’re so close! I can feel it. You still like me begging, don't you? Please give me your cum, Daddy. I want it so bad

-Feed it to me. I want to spend the whole day with our dirty little secret inside me. In front of all those people, only you and I will know how you claimed me. How you made me your good little slut.

-Please cum for me, Daddy. That’s it, give it to me! Yeah, I want it, I want all your cum Mhmm… Mhmmm… Mmmmmmmm

[You moan appreciatively as he cums in your mouth ~10-15 sec, then gulp it down loudly]  
Mmmmm thank you, Daddy.  
[Continuing to kiss/lick/swallow ~10-15 sec.]  
I forgot how much I love the taste of your cum.

*Catching your breath* Help me up?  
(Fabric moving)  
Thanks

The what?  
Oh come on.  
That was some fun dirty talk,  
but I think we both know I’m not getting married today  
I just sucked off another man in my wedding dress,  
I'm obviously not ready for this.

No you didn't do anything,  
It's about me and him.  
This just shined a light on everything I've been ignoring.  
Let me finally hear all those alarm bells I’ve been dismissing  
because I’ve been so caught up in people’s expectations of me.

I do love him, it's not that.  
It's nothing I can put into words.  
Just a million tiny little symptomatic things that all add up to one giant inescapable truth.  
He doesn't understand me.  
He doesn't see me.  
Who I am.  
[Quietly to yourself] He's not the one. 

Look, thanks for listening, but I gotta go face the music.  
All I want to do is leave a note and disappear, but that's... so cowardly.  
*Laugh* Oh, don't tempt me.  
This is gonna be hard enough.

How do I even DO this? I mean...  
*Pause* Really?  
That’s sweet of you to offer, but you don’t have to  
You've done enough. I mean...  
If you hadn't shown up, I might not have realized  
what a mistake I was making before going through with it.  
*Pause* You... You mean that?

[You are touched by his response] Y… yeah, ok…  
That… that could be good actually--

Are you sure? It might be really late.  
[Amused, exasperated] Or I might be showing up in an hour, who knows how this is gonna go  
Are you still at the same house?  
Yeah I remember the way.  
Thank you, you have no idea…

I mean I'm about to nuke my entire life,  
just *Mouth Explosion Sound*!  
Everyone I know, everyone I'm close to is going to hate me.  
You don’t understand what a bitch I've been lately. *Awkward Laugh*  
Not to mention I'll be having a pretty shitty day myself, so yeah, I'm…  
I’m definitely gonna need that.  
Somewhere to go.  
Someone who understands.

(Door open)  
Hey...  
Thanks.  
I… I’m glad you came.  
*Long Kiss* Okay, see you there.  
(Door close)

END


End file.
